


Naomi's Black Book: The Bigger Blacker Book

by direforhire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ahegao, Animal Dicks, Ass Expansion, Breast Expansion, Come Inflation, Come Vomit, Ear Penetration, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Mind Break, Nipple Fuck, Nipple Fucking, Nipple Penetration, Reality Bending, Tentacles, Transformation, Urethral Play, all the way through, come through, mind altering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/direforhire/pseuds/direforhire
Summary: This is a story I wrote on CHYOA about a blue haired girl named Naomi who gets a ring of three wishes and proceeds to make a book that makes fantasy into reality. These fantasies are of course all lewd.Some parts of the chapters were not written by me but by a user name Demoonmunkey on CHYOA, I'll indicate which ones.Feel free to comment what you want to see in future chapters!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	1. Introduction

fter coming home from her heist, Naomi flops down on her bed; brown eyes gazing up the dingy ceiling. Her shoulder length blue hair scatters across her pillow, she hasn't changed yet still in the same clothes when she left. She let out a sigh and held out her hand that had the ring on it, a grin forming on her lips as she stared at the magnificent jewelry. She got up and stripped out of her heist clothes and put on something relaxing. A thong and a baggy crop top was all she needed. After which she meandered into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. Like always, there was next to nothing to eat; if it wasn't her bimbo roommate stealing her food it was the jacked up boy toys she keeps bringing home. Naomi let out a defeated sigh.

"I wish there was some good fucking food in this fridge." She muttered to herself, one of the jewels of the gem began to glow and shattered with Naomi watching with confusion and horror. She brought the ring up close to see it cracked and dull, no longer glowing like before.

"Damn it! Just great!" She shouted, kicking the fridge door with a cacophony of plates and jars plinking off each other. Naomi paused and slowly opened the fridge door once again to find a slew of food that Naomi loves. A few things fallen over because of Naomi kicking it but its the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. She was almost in tears as she began to pull out food and eat it on the poorly made island in the kitchen.

"Oh my god this is so good~" She let out a squeal of enjoyment as she ate, slowing down to ponder how that all happened. "I wonder... Was it the ring? Hmm..." She thought to herself before pulling out her phone and loading up the app for her bank institution. "I wish I had a billion dollars in my savings account." Another stone shattered and she opened up the details in her savings account.

Surely enough, it read $1,000,000,000.

She nearly jumped for joy before taking real consideration for her final wish. She realized she blew it away on two things, she needs something that's a long term investment. She got up from the bar stool next to the island and went into her room and began to dig through boxes till she finds a black note book she got in highschool. A grin formed on her lips as she held the book in the hand the ring of wishes was on.

"I wish that anything written in this book becomes true." The jewel shattered the wish was granted. Naomi immediately remembered how much hentai she consumed in her young years and wondered if she had written anything in it...

After taking a minute to remember that she did, her tits ballooned out from a modest B cup to a huge K cup. The sudden weight nearly jerked herself forward and falling face first into the floor but she managed to catch herself just before that happened. Her waist and mid section was slim and strong while her hips and ass were gigantic. So much for that thong that now laid on the floor in tatters. As Naomi stared down to look at it, she noticed now she has a massive cock between her legs at is at least 14 inches long with balls the size of soft balls. Staring at her body now, she could only chuckle at depraved she was and still is as her cock began to throb and stand attention at the lewd body she now possesses.

She sat down on her bed, that now creaked under her weight, as she admired the massive tool she had. It grew to full mast, reaching shy of 20 inches long. She admired the massive schlong between her legs. Her hand gripped the thick shaft, she could barely fit her whole hand around the monster. She began to slowly bring her hand up and down along the turgid rod, biting her bottom lip as she does. The pace of her strokes begin to quicken as her shaft beings to throb and spew out pre like a leaky faucet.

"Oh fuck~" She moans, her other hand going up to grope her tits. Her fingers dig into the supple and soft yet perky flesh, fingers pinching her hyper sensitive nipples. Her body shudders as she quickly approaches orgasm and her cock explodes like a fire hose, cum blasting into the ceiling and raining down on her in large splattering clumps that give her a self bukake.

She catches her breath, rolling over to the black book and opening up. She grabbed a pen and wrote inside it:

'Whenever I snap my fingers and say 'CLEAN' all sexual fluids and forms of filth are instantly cleaned.' She shuts the book, snapping her fingers and saying the command word. Just in a instant all the cum, sweat, and dirt was cleaned off of her and everything in her room. Now that Naomi had a moment to think about it...

She opened up the book and began reading, her face getting redder by the second as she continued to read. She day dreamed about taking impossible insertion in every hole of her body, her nipples being fuckable, her whole body being hyper elastic, having cocks insert themselves into her own cock's urethra and cum down into her balls, it was a lot! She eventually tore her eyes away to find her new found appendage fully erect again, her eyes rolling at the sight.

[This part was written by Demoonmunkay]

She then had a thought.... It wouldn’t be as fun if only she could stretch. She should be able to stretch others with her new cunt wrecker.

‘All humans are just as stretchy and sexually malleable as I am.’ She wrote hastily. She was about to test it when she thought of how to do that. Could she just walk up on someone and ask to fuck? Not yet. Another rule or more needed to be written. She was quickly going mad with power without testing any of it yet. Just the prospect of this much power was getting her horny.

‘-Sex is a normal public event all around the world. If I snap my fingers and point to my dick, whomever I’m making eye contact with will immediately desire it until it cums. The average size of any penis is 12 inches soft. People love getting fucked by me. I can cum for as long as I want per Orgasm. People like being filled up with my cum like balloons...’

Her breathing was heavy just fantasizing about her new future as she wrote more and more rules that came to her mind until she heard the front door open and close.


	2. Haylee, The Bitchy Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With this newfound ability Naomi wants to test it out on someone, luckily that someone just walks through the door.

When Naomi peaked out of her room after closing the book, she heard the shrill call of her bitchy bimbo room mate.

"Hayyyy Naomii are you home?" Haylee said with a hint of vitriol as if she was hoping the blue hair bombshell had ran away to hide from the cops. Naomi rolled her eyes in annoyance but gazed down at the new rule she had written down with a evil grin on her lips.

"Yeah, I'm here." She responded with a gleeful tone before stepping out, now noticing that her room mate had jizz stains all over her body that went from hair to toes. Her tits were huge, much bigger than normal and her gut was rather bulging with a faint sloshing that could be heard inside. Well, Naomi couldn't be surprised by this really, her room mate was fucking a new guy every other day anyway.

"Jeez, you've been busy." Naomi said as she looked at the well fucked bimbo.

"Ya, it was like a lot of fun! Me and some pals got fucked on the way home. Gawd, those cocks were huge!" She giggled to herself, her tits jiggling with her body.

"Why don't you get someone to fuck? You're always so bitchy. Maybe because you like always horny probably." She said with a condescending tone, Naomi rolling her eyes at Haylee's comment.

"You know what? Maybe I will." Naomi snapped back, a small hint of frustration in her voice.

A smirk appeared on Naomi's lips as she looks up to Haylee, making direct eye contact with her. Her hand raises up and snaps her fingers, quickly point down and gesturing at the flacid cock between her legs.

"On your hands and knees." Naomi commanded and with Haylee's pupils almost turning into hearts, she dropped down on her hands and knees. Her manicured hands grabbed either ass cheek and spread them apart exposing her sex to Naomi. Naomi got down on her knees behind the blonde bimbo, her cock gliding across the clef of Haylee's ass as she tries to pick an oozing hole to fuck. Since Haylee was always a pain in Naomi's ass, its time to turn the tables.

Naomi takes her cock in one hand, gripping onto Haylee's waist, and presses her large member against the already sopping asshole. It didn't take much effort for it to slide in, Haylee was always a slut even before the ring but now she's just an easy fuck. Naomi speared her cock down into Haylee's anus, bulging out her stomach and reaching the base of the Naomi's pelvis. Her now free hand grips the other side of Haylee's waist and then, the blue haired woman goes to town on the bimbo's asshole.

With swift motions, she plows Haylee with wild abandoned while the bimbo moans and squeals out in pleasure as she gets reamed.

"Fuck yes, fuck my slutty asshole you big she-stud!" Haylee squeals as she is pounded, her already stretched hole is stretched out further by Naomi's massive soda can thick cock. Naomi's leaned forward, grabbing the back of Haylee's neck and pushing her face into the ground as she fucks her even more stupid than she already is. She could feel her orgasm starting to approach, Naomi began to slam her hips forward even harder than before.

One final thrust and a squeal from the fuck toy, Naomi finally orgasmed. She let out a massive torrent of jizz into the blonde bimbo's ass, filling up her guts with so much jizz it managed to deposit itself into her stomach. Her stomach inflated bigger, bigger, and bigger till it was the size of a overfilled beach ball till...

"HRLK!" Haylee sounded off as the massive jizz flood was too much for her body to hold and she began to vomit out a white flood of jizz onto the floor. Naomi let her orgasm finish off as she let Haylee just marinate in the sperm she's now surrounded by and soaking in. Naomi went back into her room, wrote in her book for a new articles of clothing that will fit her form no matter what, and left the apartment. Leaving all that jizz for Haylee to mop up herself.


	3. Veronica, The (Not) Love interest

Naomi stepped outside onto the street of nondescript metropolis, heading over to the cafe her friend Veronica works at. It was getting late so things would be closing down soon which was great, she wanted to hang out with Veronica. As she walked through the streets, she saw a lot of people fucking in the metaphorical broad daylight. She smirked to herself a little as she passed by a couple bumping uglies at a bus stop and a small orgy happening at the park. She had a thought that crossed her mind, she reached into the pocket of her dark grey hoodie and pulled out her pen. She began to scribble down in it.

'Consent is highly respected no matter what, sexual abuse is entirely abolished and now is a myth.' She nodded to herself as she felt a small justice being done, closing her book. She kinda felt a little dumb afterwards, it felt a little childish but she thought it'd be nice to not hear about those kind of things in the news anymore.

After a while of walking, she pulled out her phone and texted Veronica.

[Naomi]: Hey V coming by the cafe, wanna hang out after you clock out?

[Veronica]: Oh yeah! It might be a while, things are a mess because people keeping fucking on the tables. =_=

Naomi snickered to herself.

[Naomi]: I take it the other staff are being useless as usual?

[Veronica]: Some of them are doing the fucking soooo yeah!! >:c

[Naomi]: Lmao alright, I'll be by soon.

[Veronica]: Okay! See you soon.

Naomi smiled to herself as she continued to walk, humming to herself softly. It was rather uneventful as she made her way to the cafe, a few people offered a good fuck but she shot them down with relative ease and they all accepted that then moved on to someone else. That was refreshing for her to say the least. After the not really long and fairly easy walk, she arrived at the cafe. She could see from just the outside that there was so many people fucking on the inside and a handful of them were staff while Veronica was working behind the counter with one other person. I mean they are still a cafe after all.

Naomi stepped inside and gave Veronica a smile with Veronica giving her one back. Veronica was absolutely adorable; she had black hair in a short pixie cut, petite frame, she was more bottom heavy . Her eyes are a light blue, gaunt cheeks, high cheek bones and a strong jawline. She wore glasses that had thick rims. She thought the style of glasses were cute and she was right.

Naomi approached the counter.

"Hey V, can I get a black coffee and your phone number?" She jested, prompting a chortle from the barista.

"You can get the coffee but I can't give you something you already have, babe." Veronica fire back but hearing 'babe' made Naomi's heart jump a little. Gods, Veronica is the only person in the world that makes Naomi feel like a freshman with a huge crush on the pretties girl in school.

"That'll be $2.10." Veronica said, Naomi pulled out her card and paid for the coffee then went to go sit down in the cafe. After an hour and some waiting outside, Veronica and her co-workers finished up cleaning up everything. Finally joining up with Naomi.

"Sorry that took so long, today was hectic." Veronica sighed out, rubbing at the tired in her eyes. Naomi nodded, thinking quietly to herself. Veronica took notice of this and nudged the blue haired punk girl's arm.

"You seem distracted, something up?" Veronica asked. Naomi snapped out of her stupor and looked at Veronica like she was found with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Uh, well I...." Naomi slowed down her speech, she didn't know if she could just come out and say it but she wants to tell Veronica literally everything.

[This part was written by Demoonmunkay]  
Veronica sat across from Naomi with a smirk and her chin in her hand and elbow on the table. “Lemme guess your fat cock needs another mega release and your roommate is out of commission again?”

Naomi pursed her lips and starred into the black abyss of her coffee as if looking for an answer. “Well... I mean... your not wrong but...”

“Say no more babe, but lets do this some where else. Mariska and I Just got done cleaning.” Veronica stood up and took Naomi by the hand.

Naomi had been called babe again and now Veronica was holding her hand. The tingling in her chest shot to her stomach as her hand trembled in Veronica’s grip.

“You two are to the fucking? This is big dick friend Yes? May to I also?” Mariska foreign accent was thick as she asked to come along.

”Sure,” Veronica started before letting Naomi answer, “with the way she’s shaking it’ll probably be best to have a second cum tank on hand. Right babe?”

Naomi had wanted this to be a special thing but it quickly degraded into an orgy invitation. But Mariska wasn’t bad looking, quite the opposite. Naomi would like to plow her too but...  
[End of Demoonmunkay's part]

"I uh, I'm flattered by the offer but I just wanted to spend some time with just you, V. Just us." Naomi admitted, kind of giving Veronica a puppy dog look. There was a lot on her mind and she wanted to share it with Veronica. Veronica took the hint and nodded, giving Naomi a smile.

"Sorry Mariska, another time though?" She gave a smile to the foreign worker who returned the smile back.

"Yes, yes. You two have fun, lots of sex." She smiled before gathering her bag and leaving the cafe. Veronica watched Mariska walk off for a bit before turning to Naomi.

"You got something on your mind and its not sex for once. Spill it, whats going on?" Veronica asked sternly, giving a serious look to Naomi. Naomi let out a sigh and shrugged a little not sure how to really start this.

"Well... You know how I rob rich people's houses so I can sell they're priceless jewelry?" Naomi admitted, Veronica nodding.

"I robbed a rich asshole's house the other day and I found a ring that could grant me wishes, my fridge is nearly over flowing with food I love to eat, I'm a billionaire and-" She reached into the pocket to her to pull out her black notebook.

"And now whenever I write something in this, it becomes true. Now people can have sex anywhere, consent is highly respect and rape never happens anymore a-and yeah. That's it." Naomi finished and she let her arms fall to her sides with a loud "plap" of her hands slapping against her thick thighs. Veronica raised an eyebrow, looking down at the book and back up at Naomi.

"If that's true... Then prove it!" Veronica said, skeptical at this prospect. Naomi brought out the book and pen.

"What do you want me to write?" She asked Veronica, who then took a finger and put it to her finger on her chin in thought.

"Oh I know, make a car that it can drive itself perfectly through a navigation AI or something out of Cyberpunk. Make it a black limo." Veronica finally decided, Naomi scribbling down Veronica's request. Veronica felt something shift in her pocket and she reached in to find a set of car keys. Veronica looked up at Naomi and pressed the big button that says 'CALL' and it made a soft beep. Just within a few minutes a black limo showed up and the door facing the two ladies on the street opens up itself with a voice calling out.

"Hello, Miss Veronica. Where would you like to go?" The two ladies heard the car speak, Veronica was happy as the giggling and small happy freak out was apparent. She went into the limo which was decked out with everything she wanted and dragged Naomi along with her. The door shut behind the both of them.

"Uh just drive around?" Veronica said and the car responds.

"Cruise mode activated." Then it began to drive around the city.

"Holy shit, Naomi! You're not lying you actually can control everything with that book." Veronica exclaimed, utterly shocked. "Can you change me? Like give me a large ass or turn me into my rpg character? or or-" Naomi stopped her before she spirals into a incoherent mess of ideas.

"How about I give everyone access to a character creation slash edit menu like in those rpg's you like. You can change any and everything about yourself yeah?" Naomi suggested, Veronica having a big smile growing on her face and she nodded. Naomi took out her book once again and began to write down something. Everyone had access to an app that allowed to change themselves at will, they can become a fantasy race, change the proportions of their bodies, add limbs or genitalia, the whole nine yards. All the person would need to do is access an app in their phone that everyone had.

Veronica was watching Naomi write it all down and when she was finished, Veronica pulled out her phone and found the new app. She began to fiddle with the app and Naomi watched as her body began to change. Veronica didn't change anything about her face which was great because Naomi liked how her face looks but she noticed that her ass, thighs, and hips grew rather large. Her ass jutted out six inches away from her body, her thighs mashed against one another deliciously, and her hips were that of a breeder. Her ears pointed and elongated like an elven ears from various fantasy works.

"Mmm~ I like this." Veronica said with a lustful smile as she looked down at her body as she got up from her seat and got on her hands and knees in front of Naomi. "Fuck me shestud~" Naomi could almost feel her dick rip through her shorts.


	4. Veronica, The chapter where she and Naomi fuck. Also tentacles.

Naomi swallowed thickly as she slipped off her shorts and her cock sprang out. Veronica was watching over shoulder and smirked at the blue haired woman as she hooked her thumbs in the waist band of her jeans and panties to painstakingly pull them off. Her ass was massive now, it was such a turn on to watch it jiggle with every bump on the road the limo hit. Naomi knelt behind Veronica, her massive cock gliding across the entrance of Veronica's pussy. The brunette shivered as she felt the member touch her sensitive pussy, shivering and anticipating for more.

"Mmm~ Stop teasing me and fuck me already, hard please~" Veronica whined, Naomi look up to her and steeling her resolve. One hand reached up to grip the wide hips of her friend and the other gripping her huge cock. Naomi pushed her hips forward while pulling Veronica back, the fist size head of her cock pressed against Veronica's entrance and pushed right it. Naomi let out a soft moan in tandem to her friend, her vagina was tight and slick. Naomi pushed forward, her hand now releasing her cock and grabbing hold to the other side of Veronica's hips. Then suddenly she smashed her groin against Veronica's ass and her cock spearing into her cunt deep. Veronica let out a gasp as she felt her abdomen bulge out in the shape of Naomi's cock, her hand touching the bulge as it slammed down deep.

Naomi leaned forward as her hips began to slam into Veronica's, a rapid motion of skin clapping against one another. V's ass jiggled every time Naomi slams forward, mewling at the pleasure of her pussy getting pounded by her friend's massive cock. Every vein, every throb, every thrust, it all was driving her nuts. The pleasure was intense that her eyes rolled up into the back of her head as she got plowed by Naomi.

"Yes~! Yes~! Fuck me! Fill me up with you cum baby~!" V pleaded, pleasure flooding her mind and it was all she can focus on. Her pussy contracted and gripped the massive intruder as it punched deep, slamming against Veronica's cervix and eventually punching through to reach her womb. Veronica squealed as immense pleasure melted her mind, all she wanted is to get fucked day in and day out by Naomi's cock.

"O-Oh god, I'm gonna-" Naomi said but cut off as she let out a loud wail as her cock shot out massive ropes of cum into V's womb. One after another, several gallons filled up V's womb till it was the size of a beach ball fill with sloshing jizz. V on the other hand came so hard she couldn't speak coherently, her eyes rolled up and her tongue lolled out.

They took a minute to spend in the blissful post orgasm, gasping and catching their breath. Naomi leaned by and let her cock pull out of Veronica, letting out a small flood of sperm from the brunette's overfilled pussy.

"Mmmhm, sho gewd~" Veronica muttered, still in her post orgasm stupor. She pushed her self up on her knees, more cum rushing out of her cunt as gravity began to take effect. V looked down at her massive belly, looking like she's nine weeks pregnant with twins. She rubbed her cum belly, giggling softly. "What's next, stud? Wanna fuck my ass? Or maybe got something else in mind~?" She giggled, hands reaching up to jiggle her tits in Naomi's view.

Naomi watched Veronica jiggle her tits which made her cock awaken to another erection again. She wanted to spice some things up though and she new exactly what to do. The bluenette reached out for her notebook and began writing down in it. Veronica watched and tilted her little elf head off to one side wondering what Naomi was writing down now.

I can control sex tentacle magic as per my will.  
And Veronica has a cock as massive as mine.

After she finished writing her newest entry, Veronica began to feel a hot swelling feeling between her legs and growing out was a massive cock the same length as Naomi's with a pair of melon size balls to mach. She was startled for a moment before she looked up at Naomi with a quirked eyebrow.

"Why did you give me this?" She asked, putting her hands on her wide hips with in a humph.

"Because it'll be more fun~" Naomi responded with a lowering to her voice and a seductive bite to her lips. She called for the car to be stopped at Veronica's place and it didn't take long for it to get there. Naomi and Veronica exited the car and noticed around was a handful of people in lewd bodies doing extremely lewd things in public. Busty neko girls with blue hair getting gangbanged at a bus stop, hung futanari's jerking their meat off out in public, and a whole host of other things.

Veronica took Naomi up to her apartment. A quaint and simple place, an example of modest living.

"Okay get naked." Naomi said as she began to pull off her clothes, Veronica following suit until the pair were both in their birthday suits. Naomi and Veronica locked eyes. There was a heavy lust in the air and the pair embraced, locking their lips together in a vicious french kissing frenzy. Both their cocks hardened in the passion of the moment, rubbing against one another.

Naomi made a motion in the air and created a purple and black portal from below that began to spew out some glowing purple dick shaped tentacles which began to wrap around the two people. Veronica yelped and looked below to them as she watched the tentacles slither up her legs. The sensation caused the futa's cocks to throb with pleasure and anticipation. She bit her lip and looked back at Naomi who had a slightly cocky grin.

The tentacles swirled around the two futas and lifted them up off of their feet. The tentacles supported them as they hung in the air, more coming up from the portal coated in a thick slime that caused the skin of the two women to become sensitive to the touch and increased the pleasure they received. The new tentacles began to slide between the legs and doughy ass cheeks of Naomi and Veronica moaned in unison as their entrances were being lubed up by these magnificent tentacles. They could feel them rub against their ass's, the lips of their vaginas; coiling around their cocks and squeezing around their scrotum. Slowly the tentacles began to penetrate into Veronica's and Naomi's lower holes; three in their anus', four in their pussy's, and two sliding down into their urethra's. These tentacles pushed in deep and retracted slowly, the lesbian lovers letting out a cacophony of moans and screams as they were being pleasured by the slithering friends.

Eight more began to slither between them, sliding between their breasts and wrapping around them. The ends of the tentacles rubbed up against the nipples of the pair, iliciting more moans from them as they were being slammed by the tentacles below. Their nipples stretched around the bulbous tips until they sank into their tits.

"FFFuuuuck~!" Veronica moaned, her eyes already rolling in her head as the pleasure was overwhelming her. Naomi wasn't far off as well as her mouth opened and her tongue hung out from it. The tentacles began to gain a ferocity as they slammed fucked the holes of the two women in unison. The tentacles in their assholes began to push up and deeper inside of the two, bulging out their entire intestinal tract as they slithered inward. Their bodies bulged and inflated as the tentacles let out a slew of glowing jizz into their holes; their balls, stomachs, and breasts began to grow bigger and glow with the over stuffing they're receiving.

"HRLK." The pair of women began to gag and sputter as they felt the tentacles reach up to the back of their throats and exit right out of their mouth. The tentacles writhed before slithering down into the opposite futa's mouth. They gagged but the pleasure was immeasurable, their eyes rolled back into their skulls as the began to orgasm the first of many but since their urethra's were blocked, the the balls of their cocks began to expand rapidly with backed up cum flowing inside from both themselves and the tentacles.

Their bodies were hammered with pleasure from the pistoning tentacles, their wombs being pentrated, their balls bulging out as the tentacles writhed inside of them. Their tits expanded and bulged with the writhing mass pooling their cum inside of them. Anywhere the tentacles fucked, their skin glowed as the jizz filtered inside their bodies. This whole two person orgy lasted several hours until the two futa sluts where sufficiently broken, filled, and had enough.

Veronica's and Naomi's breasts were nearly five times as large as their heads, their balls becoming the size of bean bag chairs, and guts filled out till they reached six feet in diameter each. The tentacles extracted themselves from their bodies and went back to their realm. Their bodies were oozing from jizz, they panted to catch their breath as they laid on their backs looking up at the ceiling.

"*pant* That was- *pant* amazing, Naomi." Veronica said as cum pooled out of of her abused and stretched holes.

"Yeahh. *pant* it was." Naomi responded, her head spinning from all the orgasms they received.

"What's *pant* next?" Veronica asked.


	5. Veronica writes in the book

With a snap of her fingers and a spoken command word, the mess that Naomi had made was now all gone but their bodies still bulged with sloshing cum. Naomi leaned over and reached for the book and pen so should could write something in.

'Cum is quickly absorbed into the bodies of the recipients at an extreme pace by the will of the recipient.  
Cum can act like a potent energy drink with no draw backs.'

She laid back and allowed the cum inside her to give her a boost of energy, her bulging flesh shrinking down back to her normal size. Naomi looked over to Veronica who had followed suit but now her tits are large melons, she must've been playing with the body editor again. Now she looks like a busty nympho futa elf... what a weird sentence that came out to be.

"Well? What should we do next?" Veronica asked, laying on her side and staring at Naomi.

"How about we go back to your place? We could have some more fun there~" Naomi purred, Veronica giggled softly as she blushes. Veronica told the self driving car to take her back to her apartment and within a few minutes the arrived. Veronica opened up the door and as they walked through the halls of the apartments, sounds of vicious sex could be made out through the halls. Naomi's face was flushed the entire time till they arrived at Veronica's quaint little apartment. Naomi looked around, and smirked. It was a nice place and after the two got settled down on the couch.

"Do you want to write something?" Naomi asked, offering the book. Veronica's eyes light up and she snatched the book out of Naomi's hands.

"YES YES YES!" Veronica exclaimed as she got the pen ready to write.

Veronica starts writing rapidly, her heart pumping. To have this much power in her hands was giving her a rush as her hand struggled slightly to write down the words of her entry.

'Veronica wears a living latex suit that goes from the neck down with a deep v neck that reaches to her midriff; exposing her cleavage and all laced up in the front. It has hip and thigh windows that are buckled up together.  
The suit listens to Veronica and Naomi's commands and constantly keeps Veronica's holes gaped, from her nipples, to her cock's urethra and everything else ready to be fucked by anyone that Naomi allows. It keeps Veronica's skin sensitive and keeps her horny 24/7.  
The Suit acts like a second skin, she can feel normally and has no detrimental effects to her well being."

She paused for a second and then added.

"Veronica has latex cat ears that are fuckable. Anyone being ear fucked doesn't cause any damage to the brain aside from bimbo/himboifying the receiver mind.  
Cocks can stay erect for as long as the user wants and has no ill-effects."

She finished writing and let the changes wash over her, her breasts, cock, ass, legs and arms were coated in a shiny latex suit. Veronica moaned as she felt her holes forced open, her nipples and urethra visibly gaping open and she could feel the same for her pussy and tight pucker. She felt so sensitive wherever the latex was, and her cock was constantly erect because of it. She could feel the latex ears growing on her head, wiggling around though they don't work like her normal elf like ears. As she was basking in these new sensations, she let the book rest on her thighs as she moans out.

Naomi watched this happen, a brow quirking as her lover became a latex slut. She couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Hehe, I should've expect this from you. You little slut." Naomi giggled, Veronica blushing while folding her arms in a pout.

"Don't be mean to me, you gave me what's basically unlimited power to have whatever I want happen." She huffed, looking away from Naomi and down at the book.

Just then there someone opened the door. It was Veronica's room mate Mikaela who was standing at the doorway, staring at the two futas with a raised brow. She was short lady with huge thighs and a fat ass that jiggles with every movement she makes. She has a light tanned skin and short hair that reaches her the lobes of her ears. Currently she's wearing a bikini top and swimming shorts.

"Uh hi, Naomi. Hey Veronica my boyfriend is gonna be moving in so it'd be great if you could move out?" Mikaela asked, Veronica grew visibly irritated at this notion.

"What the fuck? Are you saying that you're gonna kick me out so your boyfriend can live here?" Veronica questioned with a vitriol in her voice. Mikaela shrugged and nodded.

"I didn't want to come out and say it like that but yeah that's the jist of it." Mikaela responded.

"So just after everything I helped you with, with your ex and your shitty dad, you're just gonna abandon me like this?" Veronica questioned further, her face upturning into a snarl.


	6. Mikaela gets fucked

Naomi looked over to Mikaela with an annoyed glare and turned towards her, Mikaela looked over at Naomi incredulously while cocking one hip to the side. Naomi raised a hand with her thumb and middle finger touching on another, letting out a snapping noise followed by pointing her finger down to her massive cock. Mikaela took pause for a moment, her eyes glued to Naomi's member. She was locked on it and had no other need to fulfill right now other than pleasing that piece of man meat.

She dropped to her hands and knees and crawled over to Naomi, her mouth hanging open and drooling. She craves that cock like a drug, she needs to have it. Just as she got mere inches to the massive member, Naomi reached down and pulled up and between her breasts.

"If you want my cock, you'll need to polish my balls with your mouth, slut." Naomi grinned, Mikaela enthusiastically nodding and moving to latch her right testicle and started to suck on it enthusiastically. Her tongue slid out and lashed across the massive orbs dangling between Naomi's legs. Drool began to gather across those fat nuts, slowly dripping off. She slurped those till they shined with a sheen of saliva, Mikaela now looking up with hearts in her eyes. She wants that cock now.

Naomi smirked and let her cock slap down on Mikaela's face, she quickly moved back and popped that fist size head into her mouth. Her jaw stretched wide to just fit Naomi's fat cock head into her mouth but it was so wonderful to her. Naomi on the other hand grabbed the back of Mikaela's head and began to thrust her hips forward while pulling her forward. Mikaela's throat bulged out obscenely by the massive cock being injected down it, she started to sputter and gag by the massive cock. Naomi slams her hips forward and hilted her rod deep inside the slut. Mikaela came the instant that happened, her eyes rolling back into her head and her cunt squirting out its juices and soaking her swimming shorts.

Naomi pulled her hips back and slammed them forward rapidly, Mikaela's throat shrinking back up and distending out with every thrust that is followed by a gag and a gurgle. Naomi gripped a fistful of the sluts hair and began to pound away at Mikaela's throat, face fucking viciously. Veronica was very turned on by this sight and was ready to toy with herself till her eyes fell upon the black book. An evil smirk appeared on her face as she picked it up and the pencil with it and began to write in.

'Mikaela is a short stack cat girl with a ass so fat that she has troubles walking through doorways without turning to the side.  
Mikaela wears a collar with the tag "Slut" that allows anyone to command her to do anything if they say "Slut" followed by the command.  
Naomi becomes a bunny woman, with floppy ears and a puff ball tail.  
Veronica has magical plugs in her nipples, vagina, asshole, and cock hole that Naomi can only remove and they can expand by her or Veronica's command.'

Veronica groaned as she filled her holes get plugged up, looking down as say her latex nipples plugged by a sophisticated inflatable plugs. The same goes for her ass and vagina but her her cock's urethra is plugged by specialized beads. She giggled and commanded them to expand and they did. She could feel and see her tits expand outward massively, they almost looked fake by how perky they looked. She could feel her stomach bulge out by the plugs in her pussy and ass. Her urethra had noticeable bulges along its cum vein that Veronica run her fingers across with a shiver running down her spine.

She looks over to Naomi and Mikaela, Mikaela now sporting cat ears and a cat tail with slit iris eyes and Naomi had big bunny ears and a bunny tail. Naomi has been pounding Mikaela for a good while now and thought its a good time to let the kitty have her milk. She hilts inside Mikaela one last time and lets her cock explode out into the sluts stomach. So let out a gargantuan deluge of cum flooding out of her cock and pumping straight into Mikaela. Cum shot out of Mikaela's nose as the amount of cum began to over fill her. Sticky, thick, and slime cum began to drip down Mikaela's legs as it began to leak out of her asshole. Naomi kept it pumping more and more till Mikaela's stomach as the size of a overfilled bean bag chair then she pulled out.

"TH-THANK YOU DA-" She was interrupted as cum exploded out of her mouth as she could not hold it in any longer. It was a volcano of cum spurting out but it eventually subsided and the size of Mikaela's stomach had shrunk considerably but still as round as a beach ball. Naomi turned to Veronica with a quizzical look.

"What did you add in there?" Naomi asked, Veronica handed over the book for Naomi to look at. Naomi looked by at Mikaela who's ass is now massive and will have a hard time moving through doorways but she'll figure it out. Naomi smirked and reached over to pinch Veronica's cheek.

"Cheeky slut." She giggled, Veronica chuckled as well. Naomi took the pencil and made an addition to it.

Veronica wears a collar similar to Mikaela's but I can only be the one to command her and I can control what she looks like through the body editing menu.

A black latex collar with a leash appears around Veronica's neck and Naomi grabs a hold of it.

"This fits you nicely." Naomi smirked, Veronica blushed and smiled.  
"Yes mistress~" Veronica purred.

Naomi walked over to Mkaela, Veronica following along, and picked up the leash to her collar.

"Okay. Slut, break up with your boyfriend." Naomi commands, Mikaela looking up and nodding.

"Yes, mistress~" She happily chimed, picking her phone up and made a phone call. It was over and done with quickly as Mikaela hung up and looked up at Naomi awaiting more commands.


	7. Veronica and Naomi mess with Mikaela's head.

Naomi gave stared at the two for a moment before a grin formed, she clutches Mikaela's leash and looked to her.

"Slut, kneel." Naomi commanded and Mikaela obeyed, kneeling down with her hands on her lap while looking up at Naomi in wait of her next command. Naomi reached out and took the leash attached to Veronica's collar and pulled her over to one side of Mikaela while Naomi waltzed over to the opposing side of Mikaela's body. She then leaned over, hooking a finger through the ring that connect to Veronica's urethral beads and began to pull. With each pop came out a golf ball sized beads from Veronica's urethra and an audile moan from Veronica herself. Naomi kept pulling, slowly, agonizingly so in order to prevent Veronica from cumming to early.

One last *pop!* and the beads now dangle from her finger. As her eyes locked with Veronica, now panting, as she brought them up to her lips to lick off the pre from them. Veronica felt her cock throb at the sight, her teeth gnashing on her bottom lip as she watched Naomi slide the whole thing down into her throat and pulled it out with excessive saliva dripping off of it. Naomi gripped Mikaela's leash and tugged it to have her look at the big dick stud.

"Open up." Naomi purred and Mikaela obliged by opening her mouth wide while sticking her tongue out. Naomi slid the beads down into Mikaela's throat until the ring was all that hanging out from her mouth. Naomi then made the beads to expand, causing her throat to bulge out and she began to gag a little but she loved every second of it. The kept expanding till they were the size of baseballs.

"Alright babe, lets rearrange this bitch's head till she's a super slut." Naomi spoke to Veronica, who gave her a grin as she stroke her slick latex cock. The two futas aimed their cocks at the fuzzy ears that belonged to Mkaela. They pushed their hips forwards, pushing up against the ear canals of this lusty cat-girl and began to spread them apart like modified fuck holes they have now became. Mikaela's eyes began to tilt into the back of her head as the sensitives fuck holes are being violated with only muffled gags erupting from her. Naomi and Veronica moaned as they felt the tight embrace of Mikaela's ear holes hug around their members. Mikaela was furiously fingering herself as her head was being intruded by the two members.

It all took a pause as they hit the barrier in Mikaela's head. Naomi and Veronica gripped either side of the poor slut's head and began to shove their cocks down in further till something gave way and their cocks sunk further in. Mikaela began to spasm in orgasmic bliss as she was being skull fucked, her already soaked pussy was squirting with every thrust. Her moans were inaudible due to the impromptu gag, the only response that Naomi and Veronica got were short gags, spasms, and the fact that Mikaela's eyes tried to refocus but couldn't.

Veronica and Naomi went to town on Mikaela's mind, slamming their hips to either side of her head with wild abandon. Again and again, another orgasm strikes Mikaela which drenched her legs and the floor beneath her, thoughts and memories being erased and replaced with sex and cum; tits and cocks. After what seemed like an hour, to Mikaela at least, of raw sexual fucking; the two futas felt orgasm approached. Naomi reached down for the beads that were lodged in her throat and pulled them out.

"F-Fuck I'm cumming!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Me too~!" Naomi answered back as a geyser of jizz began to fill up Mikaela's skull and exit out eye ducts, ears, nose, and mouth all simultaneously. The orgasm lasted for a minute straight as the futas pumped out every little bit of frustration through their cocks. After they were finished and several gallons of cum were pouring out of Mikaela's broken mind, they pulled their cocks out and let her go. Mikaela slumped to the floor, her mind broken and reforming into the perfect slut she could be. Naomi took Veronica's urethral beads and slid them back into place, causing her to scream with enjoyment as the baseball sized beads stretched out her urethra once more.

"Haaa~ Haa~ W-What now?" Veronica asked.

"I think we should put this slut on public use duty and go find some more of our sexy friends to have fun with." Naomi answered, Veronica smiling seductively. "Or I could let you write some more things in this book if you want~?" Naomi teased, holding her black book up and waving it back and forth in front of Veronica who had a very devious smirk on her face.

"First, this bitch." Veronica pointed down at Mikaela. It took some effort but the pair tied her up outside on a bench with a sign pointing at her. 'FREE USE WHORE' it read.

"Now, what do you wanna do, babe?" Naomi asked.


End file.
